Triumph der Logik
by OldSnapeFan
Summary: Meine Übersetzung von The Triumph of Logic von 'Mother of Tears'...


**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld – leider… seufz

‚Mother of Tears' – ihr findet sie unter 790481 hat mir dankenswerterweise erlaubt, ihren zauberhaften One-Shot „The Triumph of Logic" 2405482 zu übersetzen. Auch ihr dürft ihr gerne ein Review hinterlassen, sie würde sich sehr freuen!

Anmerkungen von Mother of Tears:

„Das Heiratsgesetz" ist ein Geisteskind von WIKTT.

„Bellissima Eros" entstammt meiner eigenen Phantasie.

**Thank you so much for your permission, dear Mother of Tears!**

Ganz besonderer Dank gebührt meiner lieben Beta Minnie (mit drei "n") – die sich spontan bereit erklärt hat, meine Übersetzung auf holprige Stellen, fehlende Kommata usw. zu durchsuchen. Sie hat sie gefunden und ich habe verbessert…!

Wer jetzt noch Fehler findet, darf sie gerne behalten!

Ich hoffe, dass Euch die Geschichte auch so gut gefällt wie mir…

**TRIUMPH DER LOGIK**

Hermine war verzweifelt. Es waren nur noch wenige Tage bis sie sich für einen Ehemann entscheiden musste oder sie hatte der Tatsache ins Gesicht zu sehen, dass das Ministerium jemanden für sie auswählen würde. Ihr Schicksal in die Hände des Ministeriums zu legen war eine katastrophale Aussicht. Sie würde sich von irgendeinem Mitglied, welches sie jemals getroffen hatte, nicht einmal ein paar Socken aussuchen lassen, geschweige denn einen Ehemann! Außerdem war Lucius Malfoy zurzeit im Ministerium hoch angesehen.

Sie hielt sich alleine im hinteren Wohnzimmer des Grimmauld Place, Nummer 12, Harry Potters Haus und Hauptquartier des Phönixordens auf. Verschiedene Mitglieder des Ordens ließen es sich nicht nehmen und kamen regelmäßig vorbei um sich zu treffen. Gelegentlich blieben auch einige über Nacht. Harry schien dies nicht viel auszumachen, zumindest was die meisten seiner Gäste betraf.

Der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte war bei weitem noch nicht vorüber. Der Dunkle Lord mochte tot sein, allerdings gab es immer noch unter seinen Anhängern einige, die nur zu gerne seine Rolle übernommen hätten. Der Orden hatte nach wie vor jede Menge Arbeit.

Auf Hermines Schoß lag ein kleiner Stapel Pergamentrollen, ausschließlich Heiratsgesuche. Heute war der Tag, an dem sie sich entscheiden wollte, so hatte sie beschlossen – leider war dies unmöglich. Sie wollte keinen der Männer heiraten, welche um ihre Hand baten und der eine, den sie gehofft hatte zu heiraten, wollte sie nicht oder zumindest nicht jetzt.

„Schwer am Arbeiten, Miss Granger?"

Hermine sah überrascht auf. Sie hatte niemanden hereinkommen hören. Die tiefe, düstere Stimme gehörte Professor Snape, ihrem ehemaligen Professor für Zaubertränke und seines Zeichens Mitglied des Phönixordens.

„Darf ich Ihnen Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte er.

„Oh, sicher – ich denke schon", antwortete sie. Hermine war bei ihrer Entscheidungssuche in eine Sackgasse geraten und konnte etwas Abwechslung brauchen. Es war wahrlich ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Sie könnte genauso gut die Petitionen einfach in die Luft werfen und dann nachsehen welche mit der Schriftseite nach oben gelandet wäre – oder so etwas in der Art.

„Kommen Sie voran?", fragte er ruhig und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Stuhl.

„Nicht sehr gut", seufzte sie. „Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wen ich auswählen soll. Ich glaube, es ist aussichtslos." Ihre Stimme klang verdrießlich.

„Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", sagte er.

„Wie?", rief sie verzweifelt. „Ich bin es doch, die in drei Tagen heiraten muss, nicht wahr? Nicht Sie! Wie könnten Sie mir da helfen?"

Snapes spöttisch-milder Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht, als er eine seiner Augenbrauen hochzog. „Wie, Miss Granger? Natürlich indem ich für einen unvoreingenommenen Blickwinkel sorge. Eine distanzierte Analyse. Da Gefühle Ihnen zu keiner klaren Entscheidung verholfen haben, könnten vielleicht Logik und Vernunft zu einem besseren Ergebnis führen."

Hermine unterdrückte den plötzlichen Drang, hysterisch zu lachen. Hatte es jemals ein merkwürdigeres Szenario gegeben? Professor Snape half ihr bei der Wahl ihres zukünftigen Ehemanns.

„Darf ich?", fragte er und streckte seine Hand nach dem Pergamentstapel aus. Hermine gab sie ihm widerspruchslos. Snape blätterte sie mit einem zweifelnden Ausdruck durch, zog bei einem die Augenbraue hoch, um bei anderen leicht den Kopf zu schütteln oder die Stirn zu runzeln. Nachdem er den letzten gelesen hatte, blickte er sie verblüfft an.

„Ich habe nur einen Weasley gefunden, keinen von seinen Brüdern. Hat Ron keine Petition geschickt?"

„Nein", erwiderte Hermine leise während sie hinunter auf ihre Hände blickte. „Er möchte nicht jung heiraten." Sie versuchte ihr Bestes um ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten aber ihre Gefühle verrieten sie sowieso. „Er vermutet, dass dieses Gesetz in ein paar Jahren zu Fall gebracht wird und ich dann denjenigen, welchen ich heiraten musste, verlassen könnte um ihn zu heiraten. Er meinte ich solle seinen Bruder Percy wählen und mich dann später scheiden lassen." Sie machte eine Pause. „Ich glaube nicht jemals so handeln zu können. Ich halte nichts davon jemanden zu heiraten, nur um ihm dann anschließend den Laufpass zu geben. Es wäre grausam und verlogen. Das ist nicht meine Art."

„Meinen Sie damit, dass Sie bei dem Zauberer bleiben wollen, den Sie zu heiraten gedenken, selbst wenn das Gesetz aufgehoben wird?", wagte Snape zu fragen.

„Ja – das werde ich höchstwahrscheinlich. So wurde ich erzogen. Ich fühle mich verpflichtet, es zumindest zu versuchen."

Snape sah sie lange mit einem Ausdruck an, den Hermine nicht entschlüsseln konnte. Möglicherweise dachte er, sie wäre ein dummer oder hoffnungsloser Muggel. Vielleicht war sie das ja auch.

„Nun denn", begann Snape in einem lebhaften, trockenen und geschäftsmäßigen Ton. „Dann wollen wir uns diese hier vornehmen, nicht wahr? Wir werden sie einzeln auf ihre Pros und Kontras überprüfen." Er sah sie über seine Nase hinweg an. „Die Guten, die Schlechten und die Indiskutablen."

Hermine nickte und unterdrückte ein Kichern. Vielleicht würde dies ganz unterhaltsam werden.

Snape ergriff ein Pergament. „Kandidat Nummer eins", verkündete er majestätisch, „Remus Lupin."

„Warten Sie, Professor", unterbrach ihn Hermine, „Sie können bei ihm nicht objektiv sein. Sie hassen ihn!"

Snape bedachte sie mit einem abschätzigen Blick. „Nein Miss Granger. Ich hasse ihn nicht. Ich mag ihn nicht. Das ist ein Unterschied. Und es ist durchaus möglich Objektivität in so ziemlich allen Dingen zu erreichen, vorausgesetzt jemand hat einen angemessenen Sachverstand. In diesem Fall jedoch können Sie meiner ganzen Unparteilichkeit sicher sein. Ich kann sie alle nicht leiden."

Hermine verbiss sich ein Lächeln bei diesem typischen snapeschen Humor.

„Fahren wir fort", sagte er unerbittlich. „Remus Lupins' Pluspunkte. Er hat durchaus welche…" Snape grübelte einen Moment nach. „Lupin ist ein loyales Mitglied des Phönixordens. Er ist ziemlich intelligent, einigermaßen gut aussehend… nehme ich an und er hat eine sanfte und freundliche Art - während des Monats wenn er nicht gerade den Mond anheult. Außerdem mag man ihn. Ihr Freund Harry Potter würde diese Verbindung vermutlich gut heißen. Ihre neuen Schwiegereltern wären überglücklich, weil ihr Sohn überhaupt jemanden heiraten würde, sie würden Sie höchstwahrscheinlich verehren." Snape sah zu ihr auf. „Ein weiterer Vorteil: Sie würden Ihre überragenden Fähigkeiten im Tränkebrauen üben können, da Sie ihm jeden Monat seinen Wolfsbanntrank brauen müssten."

Nachdem er es sich auf seinem Stuhl etwas bequemer gemacht hatte, fuhr Snape fort: „Und nun zu seinen negativen Punkten. Offensichtlich nachteiligster Punkt Nummer eins: er ist ein Werwolf. Negativer Punkt Nummer zwei: weil er ein Werwolf ist, hat er Schwierigkeiten erwerbstätig zu sein. Sie würden demnach die Brötchenverdienerin sein. Er müsste die Kinder aufziehen, wofür er vorzüglich geeignet wäre, da höchstwahrscheinlich Ihre Kinder ebenfalls Werwölfe wären. Lycanthropen vererben sich so gut wie immer dominant." Er zögerte. „Oh, übrigens, da wäre noch ein anderer Nebeneffekt bei Werwölfen zu finden, den Sie vielleicht noch nicht kennen. Die meisten Lycanthropen sind impotent, bis auf ein oder zwei Tage kurz vor ihrer monatlichen Transformation. Ich habe keine Ahnung ob Remus Lupin einer von ihnen ist, da ich mich nie nach seinem Sexualleben erkundigt habe. Wenn Sie ihn heiraten und eine der Frauen sind, die den körperlichen Akt genießen, könnte es für Sie sehr frustrierend sein."

Hermine errötete verlegen. Ihren Tränkelehrer so zwanglos über Sex reden zu hören war höchst irritierend.

„Abgesehen vom offensichtlichen Problem seines Werwolf-Daseins – Remus Lupin ist 22 Jahre älter als Sie. Und obwohl er intelligent, sanft und freundlich ist – seine Persönlichkeit ist im Gegensatz zu Ihrer vollkommen langweilig. Sie sind brillant und feurig und er ist blass und gewöhnlich. Ich bin überzeugt, dass er Sie auf lange Sicht langweilen wird." Snape legte Lupins Pergament mit der Schriftseite nach unten auf seinen Schoß und nahm das nächste.

„Der nächste Kandidat", sagte er trocken. „Percy Weasley." Er gab vor zu husten und verdrehte die Augen. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen", meinte er langsam, „positive Punkte. Mr. Percy Weasley ist eine imposante physische Erscheinung. Er ist jung, groß, gesund und gut aussehend. Er ist sogar ziemlich intelligent. Und er ist kein Werwolf. Er arbeitet hart und ehrgeizig, er hat sich völlig seiner Karriere verschrieben, so dass sich ihm nichts und niemand auf seinem Weg zum Erfolg in den Weg stellen sollte. Er hätte ein Slytherin werden sollen. Seine Eltern sind Arthur und Molly, die angenehme Schwiegereltern sein würden. Das ist alles."

„Negative Punkte", fuhr Snape viel sagend fort, betont lauter, „Percy Weasley ist ein aufgeblasener, von sich selbst überzeugter, sich selbst darstellender kleiner Musterknabe. Und da er Ekel erregend unterwürfig zu seinen Vorgesetzten ist, wird er unerträglich überlegen zu Hause sein. Egal bei was, Miss Granger, er wird immer Recht haben. Er wird Ihnen nie zuhören. Und auch wenn er nachgewiesenermaßen falsch liegt, wird er immer eine Möglichkeit finden, Ihnen Vorwürfe zu machen. Er hat keinerlei Vorstellungskraft, Ihren Standpunkt auf irgendeine Art und Weise auch nur nachzuvollziehen. Ein steifer, verschlossener, engstirniger Verstand. Entzückend!" Er legte das Pergament auf Lupins und nahm das nächste.

„Neville Longbottom", betonte Snape süffisant, „Positive Seiten", er warf ihr über seine Nase hinweg einen Blick zu, „vorausgesetzt er braut keinen Trank, hat er in der Tat positive Seiten. Mr. Longbottom ist nett, sanft, ehrlich und treu. Er ist loyal und tapfer. Er ist nicht immer die Person, die Sie gerne neben sich kämpfen sehen würden, aber er wäre da, wenn es notwendig werden würde. Williges Kanonenfutter."

„Jetzt die schlechten Seiten", er schaffte es irgendwie, gleichzeitig bissig und traurig zu blicken, während er zu Hermine sah, „er ist intellektuell weit hinter Ihnen. Es gäbe nichts worüber Sie sich unterhalten könnten, abgesehen von Höflichkeiten und Notwendigkeiten. Aber... trotz alledem... wäre Langeweile nicht das Schlechteste was Ihnen passieren könnte... nehme ich an." Er griff nach dem nächsten Pergament und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nun, nun, nun. Victor Krum. Hm. Es gibt so einige junge Hexen, die Sie wegen dieser Chance ihn heiraten zu können, auf den nächsten Planeten fluchen würden. Victors gute Seiten: Er ist reich und berühmt. Sie würden von allen kleinen Groupies beneidet werden, die ihn vergöttern. Er ist ziemlich intelligent und erfahren. Er ist nicht gerade hübsch, aber jung, kräftig und gesund."

Snape seufzte und senkte das Pergament auf seinen Schoß und schaute düster zu Hermine. „Schlechte Seiten. Wussten Sie, dass seine gesamte Familie Anhänger des Dunklen Lords' waren? Sie waren es und sind es immer noch. Jeder einzelne. Sie hielten Victor neutral, da er in der Öffentlichkeit steht, aber selbst wenn er behauptet, dass er gegen die Dunklen Kräfte wäre, wuchs er dennoch in einem dunklen Haus auf. Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm, Miss Granger. Heiraten Sie ihn und Sie werden in Bulgarien leben, abgeschnitten vom Schutz des Ordens. Sie werden den Rest ihres kurzen Lebens weit weg in einem Nest Dunkler Zauberer verbringen. Und sie werden Sie lieben." Er legte Victors Pergament weg und nahm das nächste. Hermine beobachtete, dass er ein Grinsen zurückhielt.

„Tom, der Gastwirt des ‚Tropfenden Kessels'. Unglaublich!", Snape schien tatsächlich ein Lachen unterdrücken zu müssen, „Oh, lassen Sie uns sehen. Gute Seiten vom alten Tom. Er atmet. Er hat einen rentablen Job und besitzt sein eigenes Geschäft. Schlechte Seiten. Er ist schwachsinnig, noch hässlicher als ich und hat die Gewandtheit eines Bergtrolls. Er kann Nüsse zwischen seinen Fingern knacken und wird vielleicht Ihre Finger brechen, wenn Sie nicht vorsichtig sind. Er ist vierzig Jahre älter als Sie und zahnlos. Ende der Geschichte."

Hermine kicherte und sah bei ihrem Gegenüber einen ironischen Blick, der in ein süffisantes Grinsen überging.

„Der Letzte. Oh, ja. Mr. Lockhart. Anscheinend hat er es geschafft genügend Erinnerung wiederzuerlangen, um aus St. Mungos entlassen werden zu können. Hmm. Gute Seiten: Gilderoy Lockhart hat ein entzückend knabenhaftes Lächeln und ist gut aussehend. Negative Seiten: Er ist komplett inkompetent in allem was er macht und restlos von sich selbst überzeugt. Vielleicht wünscht er Sie zu heiraten um eine Sekretärin zu erhalten. Nun, das ist alles", endete er trocken.

„Und, was denken Sie, Professor?", fragte Hermine lächelnd. „Welchen würden Sie für mich aussuchen?"

„Keinen von diesen", sagte er, reichte ihr den Stapel Pergamente und griff in seinen Umhang. Er zog eine ordentliche Pergamentrolle heraus und gab sie ihr.

Hermines Finger zitterten, als sie diese entrollte. Das war doch nicht das, was sie dachte, oder?

„Sie?", fragte sie ungläubig nachdem sie gelesen hatte.

„Ja, Hermine. Meiner Meinung nach passe ich am Besten zu Ihnen. Obwohl ich wirklich eingestehen muss, dass ich zu meinem eigenen Vorteil etwas voreingenommen bin, sehe ich mich selbst als die einzige logische Wahl."

Hermine starrte ihn nur an. Professor Snape bietet sich an sie zu heiraten? Sie war verblüfft! Snape lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl vor, die Ellbogen aufgestützt auf seinen Knien.

„Lassen wir uns mich nach den selben Gesichtspunkten, wie auch die anderen Kandidaten, durchleuchten", er betrachtete sie mit gespielter Ironie, „Wir werden mit meinen schlechten Punkten anfangen. Davon gibt es viele und wenn wir sie aus dem Weg geschafft haben, werden meine Vorteile besser in Ihrem Gedächtnis haften bleiben."

„Nachteiliger Punkt Nummer eins: Ich bin hässlich." Hermine wollte sofort protestieren, aber er hielt sie mit erhobener Hand zurück. „Sie sind freundlich, Hermine, aber ich bin wirklich hässlich. Abstoßender Punkt Nummer zwei: Ich habe eine unangenehme Veranlagung. Ich handle so übel wie ich aussehe. Schlechter Punkt Nummer drei: Ich habe Sie schrecklich behandelt, als Sie Schülerin waren. Jetzt haben Sie die Gelegenheit mich dafür zu bestrafen. Negativer Punkt Nummer vier: Ich habe eine grauenhafte Vergangenheit. Ich wuchs in einem dunklen Haus auf, lernte Schwarze Magie seit ich das erste Mal einen Zauberstab halten konnte und schloss mich den Todessern im Alter von 18 Jahren an. Ich habe seitdem mein Bestes gegeben, um meine Fehler wieder gut zumachen, indem ich auf der Seite des Lichts gekämpft und für den Orden gearbeitet habe, aber... niemand kann die Vergangenheit ändern. Man kann seine Fehler nicht ungeschehen machen. Es gibt Dinge, die ich getan habe, gesehen habe oder unfähig war zu stoppen – und die mich den Rest meines Lebens verfolgen werden."

„Nachteil Nummer fünf: Ich werde im Allgemeinen von jedem gehasst, der je an meinem Unterricht teilgenommen hat, der je Hogwarts in den letzten achtzehn Jahren besucht hat. Wenn Sie mich heiraten wird es keiner verstehen, jeder wird dagegen sein und Sie wahrscheinlich verspotten oder meiden. Oh, ich bin auch ungefähr zweiundzwanzig Jahre älter als Sie und außerdem ein Slytherin."

Er lehnte sich ein wenig weiter nach vorne. „Nun zu meinen guten Punkten, Hermine. Ich habe tatsächlich welche. Lassen Sie mich diese für Sie aufzählen, wenn auch nicht unbedingt notwendigerweise in der richtigen Reihenfolge ihrer Wertigkeit. Vorteil Nummer eins: Ich habe keine Verwandten. Sie werden keine angeheirateten Verwandten haben, die Sie belästigen. Meine arme Mutter starb, als ich noch sehr klein war..."

„Wie starb sie?", unterbrach Hermine.

„Missbrauch", sagte Snape knapp, „und mein Vater ist dankenswerterweise gegangen um seine gerechte Belohnung abzuholen." Snape sprach das Ende dieses ironischen Satzes durch zusammengepresste Zähne und Hermine konnte nicht anders als zu erschaudern.

„Vorteil Nummer zwei: Ich bin wohlhabend genug um Ihnen ein bequemes Leben bieten zu können. Mein Haus hat zwei Bibliotheken, (ZWEI, Hermine!) und ein sehr großes, gut ausgestattetes Labor. Vorteil Nummer drei ist meine Intelligenz. Ich bin mindestens so intelligent wie Sie, wenn nicht mehr, obwohl es möglich ist, dass Sie vielleicht tatsächlich intelligenter sind als ich. Jede Überlegenheit die ich habe, ist meinem Reichtum an Erfahrung zuzuschreiben. Ich teile auch die meisten Ihrer Interessen. Denken Sie an die anregenden Unterhaltungen, Hermine, die lehrreichen Diskussionen. Denken Sie an die gemeinsamen Experimente, bei denen wir zusammenarbeiten könnten. Ich bezweifle dass ich Sie langweilen würde. Wenn alles scheitert, können Sie immer noch mit mir diskutieren. Vielleicht gewinnen Sie sogar."

„Vorteil Nummer vier:", er schaute sie an, ein dunkler Blick traf ihren irritierten, „ich bin ein begabter Experte in der Kunst von Bellissima Eros."

„Was ist das?"

„Die Kunst des unerhört unglaublichen Liebesspiels."

„Oh, Stopp! Sie machen sich über mich lustig! So etwas gibt es nicht!"

„Oh doch, es gibt sie, Hermine, obwohl es eine unbekannte Kunst geworden ist. Sie wurde über einige Jahrhunderte hinweg hauptsächlich in Britannien und dem größten Teil Europas gelehrt. Aber sie wurde auch vor zwanzig Jahren auf der ‚Römischen Akademie der Magie' wo ich meinen Zaubertrankmeister beendete, unterrichtet. In Rom sollte man es den Römern gleichtun und so war es für jeden der jungen römischen Zauberer Ehrensache, an diesem besonderen Unterricht teilzunehmen. Für mich natürlich auch."

„Unterricht in Sex? In der Schule?", Hermine war entsetzt. Das war unvorstellbar.

„Nicht Unterricht in Sex, Hermine. Das wäre viel zu banal! Bellissima Eros ist die Studie des Genusses. Es ist die Studie des menschlichen Körpers, seiner erogenen Punkte und Zonen und die magischen Muster, welche Verlangen und Leidenschaft auslösen. Der Körper kann wie ein Instrument gespielt werden, wenn jemand geschickt genug ist, dies zu tun. Es ist viele Jahre her, seit ich es praktiziert habe und es ruft Abhängigkeit hervor, doch bislang hatte ich nicht das Verlangen nach einer längeren Beziehung. Aber es ist wie einen Besen zu fliegen, was man einmal gelernt hat, vergisst man nicht..."

Er sah sie hypnotisierend an. „Ich kann dir Ekstase jenseits deiner wildesten Träume verschaffen, Hermine. Stunden davon. Ich kann dir Vergnügen bis zur Erschöpfung bieten... wenn du mich heiratest."

Hermine spöttelte nervös, um ihre Verlegenheit zu verbergen. „Männer übertreiben immer mit ihren Fähigkeiten. Sie denken immer, dass sie die Größten wären!"

„Lass mich dir eine kleine Demonstration geben", murmelte er.

Bevor Hermine bewusst wurde was nun passierte, kam Snape näher auf sie zu und glitt auf den freien Platz neben ihr auf dem Sofa. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und drehte es sachte zu sich, seine Finger massierten ihre Wangen und Schläfen und strichen durch ihre Haare bis zu ihrer Kopfhaut. Seine Lippen berührten ihre sanft mit kleinen knabbernden Küssen und seine warmen Hände spielten auf ihr. Er küsste ihre obere Lippe, ihre Unterlippe und die kleinen Fältchen an den Mundwinkeln… Sein Mund brachte sie vorsichtig dazu, ihre Lippen zu öffnen und ein Beben breitete sich in ihr aus, als seine Fingerspitzen über sie wanderten und eine Spur der Erregung auf ihrem Gesicht, ihrem Hals und ihrem Nacken hinterließen.

Seine Berührungen prickelten unter ihrer Haut, vibrierten bis in ihre Knochen und ließen eine pulsierende zitternde Welle beginnen; Hunger breitete sich über ihren ganzen Körper aus. Es war eine Woge des Verlangens, die sie dazu brachte sich ihm mit geöffnetem Mund hinzugeben, sich von ihm mit einer tiefen Vertrautheit seiner kitzelnden Zunge küssen zu lassen, die ihr allen Atem zu nehmen schien. Sie hatte noch nie so intensiv gefühlt, wurde noch nie auf diese Weise geküsst. Seine beharrlichen Hände erzeugten heiße süße Wellen in ihr.

Ihre Haut fühlte sich heiß und hungrig an. Es rauschte in ihren Ohren. Eine schwindelige, zittrige Erregung stieg in ihr auf, ebenso wie ein plötzliches dringliches Pochen in ihrem Schoß. Sie schnappte plötzlich nach Luft, zog sich zurück und entfernte seine Hände von ihr, während ihr Herz raste und ihr Atem einem Schluchzen glich. Sie fühlte sich schockiert, entsetzt und doch erregt, als ob sie verletzt worden wäre, angenehm verletzt. Es war eine peinliche verworrene Empfindung.

Snape schaute unnachgiebig in ihre Augen mit seinen dunklen Obsidianen, in denen sie zu ertrinken schien. „Du willst mich jetzt nicht wirklich aufhalten, nicht wahr?", murmelte er mit einer Stimme, die erotischer klang als jede Stimme, die Hermine je zuvor gehört hatte.

Hermine antwortete nicht. Sie konnte nicht. Snape war beinahe erschreckend in seiner verführerischen Art. Die Wahrheit war, sie wollte ihn nicht aufhalten, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie es eigentlich musste. Sie wusste auch, dass er sich dessen sehr, sehr bewusst war. Sie hatte sich in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie verletzlicher oder zerbrechlicher gefühlt.

Als sie verwirrt ob ihrer Schwäche zu ihm schaute, sah sie die harten, erbarmungslosen Augen weich werden. Etwas Sanftes blitzte in ihnen auf und ein Anflug von Reue tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf. „Vergib mir, Hermine", flüsterte er beinahe, „Du bist noch unberührt, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte und blinzelte ihre unerträglichen Tränen der Verlegenheit weg.

„Hätte ich das gewusst, wäre ich nicht so nachhaltig vorgegangen. Es tut mir Leid."

Hermine wandte ihren Blick ab. Ihr Körper zitterte noch und sie atmete stoßweise. Sie fühlte sich noch immer verwirrt und verlegen. Etwas in seiner Stimme berührte sie auf eine Weise, wie es seine zärtlichen Hände und Lippen nicht taten.

„Hermine." Sie sah ihn wieder an. „Es gibt noch einen weiteren Pluspunkt, mich zu heiraten. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel. Ich möchte nur, dass du das weißt."

Er bewegte sich langsam von ihr weg, als ob er gehen wollte. Das Gesicht, dass zu ihr hinab blickte, war das Gleiche, welches sie die letzten acht Jahre gesehen hatte, aber für einen Moment war es nackt ohne die ganzen Mauern und Barrieren, die er selbst um sich aufgebaut hatte. Für einen Augenblick zeigte er sich verletzlich und das war es, was sie plötzlich entscheiden ließ. Dieser Moment der Verletzlichkeit, bevor sich wieder die bittere Rüstung an dessen Platz schob. Dieser Augenblick und das sanfte Flackern, das sie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte.

„Ja, Professor", sagte sie, „Ich werde Sie heiraten."

Snape hielt inne. Er sah für einen Moment beinahe fassungslos aus. Er hatte offensichtlich nicht wirklich erwartet, dass sie seinen Antrag annehmen würde und für etwa eine Sekunde sah Hermine einen Strahl unglaublicher Freude durch seinem Panzer brechen. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, doch diese winzige Sekunde war genug. Snape erlangte seinen charakteristischen Ausdruck – ruhig, beinahe gleichgültig und ironisch - schnell wieder zurück. Er hob eine Augenbraue und erlaubte sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen.

„Hervorragend, Miss Granger. Ich wusste dass Logik triumphieren würde. Ich hatte größtes Vertrauen in Ihre Fähigkeit zur logischen Schlussfolgerung!"

Hermine verbarg eine plötzliche Welle der Zärtlichkeit und blickte ihn ebenfalls ironisch an. „Oh, gut, Professor. Es waren letzten Endes Ihre einleuchtenden Argumente, die Licht ins Dunkel brachten!"

Snape betrachtete sie mit spöttischer Selbstgefälligkeit, als er ihr das ordnungsgemäße Pergament und eine Feder überreichte. „Ihre Bescheidenheit in der Anerkennung meines Genies ist Beweis ihres außergewöhnlichen Verstandes!"

Hermine unterzeichnete den Antrag und dieser „ploppte" fröhlich auf seinem Weg in das Ministerium davon.

„Genau wie deiner", antwortete sie.

Beide lächelten sich an.

Snape setzte sich erneut neben sie und noch einmal drehte er sie mit einer flüssigen, mühelosen Bewegung zu ihm.

„Erzähl mir, Hermine, welche meiner kleinen Perlen tadelloser Weisheit war es, die dich zu deiner Entscheidung führte? Könnte es vielleicht diese gewesen sein?", er küsste sie sinnlich und befasste sich auf eine Weise mit ihrem Mund, welche sie atemlos auf mehr Intimität in der Zukunft freuen ließ.

„Es könnte sein", flüsterte Hermine nach einem widerstrebenden Moment der Trennung, „ich glaube wirklich, dies könnte es gewesen sein. Aber wenn man über alle Dinge nachdenkt, bist du wirklich die einzige logische Wahl für mich." Sie lächelte ihn neckend an, „und das Leben mit dir wird niemals langweilig sein!"

Snape lächelte zurück, ein aufrichtiges Lächeln. Neckischer Übermut glitzerte in seinen Augen. „Niemals", flüsterte er, während er sie in einen weiteren Kuss zog.

8


End file.
